


Найти свою половинку

by JuliaJulia, tatianatiana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaJulia/pseuds/JuliaJulia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatianatiana/pseuds/tatianatiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке: "Они познакомились, потому что оба встречались с одним и тем же человеком".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Найти свою половинку

**Author's Note:**

> талантливо отбечено Кейт
> 
>  
> 
> A translation of [Losing End of a Wishbone](http://archiveofourown.org/works/864424/chapters/2681641) by [DevilDoll](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDoll/pseuds/DevilDoll)
> 
>  
> 
> [Перевод выполнен на ФБ 2015](http://fk-2o15.diary.ru/p205258954.htm)

Дженнифер _идеальна_.

Стайлз знакомится с ней в клубе самообороны, где ведет курс по обращению с перцовым баллончиком. Несколько добровольцев из местных обучают народ основным приёмам самозащиты, и она определенно самая милая из всех. Стайлз разговаривает с ней в перерывах между занятиями, и они вроде неплохо ладят, поэтому однажды, в конце дня, когда все собираются домой, он приглашает её выпить кофе.

Они идут в кафешку, где Стайлз иногда перекусывает. Она открыта допоздна и очень популярна среди полицейских, так что все официантки знают его и иногда угощают бесплатным пирогом. 

Поход в кафе оказывается самым лучшим кофейным свиданием Стайлза за целую вечность. Поначалу они говорят о курсах и о личных успехах в тренировках, что приводит их к обсуждению любимых способов обезоруживания и обездвиживания противника. Поскольку Стайлз теперь детектив, он не сталкивается с вооружёнными преступниками так часто, как раньше, тем не менее, у него в запасе имеется несколько хороших историй. Но по-настоящему свидание удаётся, когда у Стайлза получается разговорить Дженнифер, и она начинает рассказывать о себе. Она милая и немного неуклюжая, владеет книжным магазином, прочла "Илиаду" на греческом, и этого достаточно, чтобы Стайлз окончательно пропал.

Ботаники всегда были его слабостью.

***

Дженнифер _идеальна._

Дерек знакомится с ней, когда она жертвует детской библиотеке кучу книг. Он помогает ей принести коробки из машины, а она помогает их распаковать и, улыбаясь, похлопывает его по руке каждый раз, когда он снова и снова благодарит её. Некоторые из книг годами находились в листе ожиданий, поскольку у библиотеки Бикон Хиллс не самый большой бюджет. 

Проходит несколько часов, прежде чем Дерек осознает, что книги давно разобраны, а они всё ещё беседуют о своих любимых авторах, а также о тех книгах, которые изрядно переоценены, так что он собирает всю свою смелость и спрашивает её, не хотела бы она как-нибудь выпить с ним кофе. 

Дженнифер появляется на свидании потная и раскрасневшаяся, под глазом расплывается свежий синяк. Она рассказывает про клуб самообороны и показывает на своем телефоне видео — своеобразный турнир, в котором принимала участие несколько месяцев назад. Дерек наблюдает, как она укладывает на лопатки парня в два раза больше себя, и этого достаточно, чтобы он пропал. 

Он всегда питал слабость к опасным людям.

***

Сегодня — _особенный день._

Валентинов день — официальный праздник любви, и у Стайлза есть план. У них с Дженнифер всё складывается хорошо, и он считает, что небольшой романтический сюрприз вполне уместен. До сегодняшнего дня между ними всё было довольно сдержанно, но она ему очень нравится, и Стайлз уверен, что и он ей тоже, так что это подходящее время для того, чтобы сделать следующий шаг. Он хочет видеться чаще одного-двух раз в неделю. Он готов превратить это в отношения, официально объявить об этом и посмотреть, куда это их приведёт. 

Он идет в кондитерскую неподалеку от магазина Дженнифер и покупает два кекса. Солёная карамель, потому что они оба её любят. Они просто созданы друг для друга. Так и должно быть.

***

Сегодня — _особенный день._

Дерек очень старался не торопить события с Дженнифер, но всё складывается настолько хорошо, что он начинает по-настоящему беспокоиться, как бы она не истолковала его осторожность неправильно. Ему не хочется, чтобы она думала, что он не заинтересован в чём-то более серьёзном, поэтому, поразмыслив, решает удивить Дженнифер в Валентинов день романтичным ужином и поднять вопрос об эксклюзивности их отношений. Он больше ни с кем не встречается и не знает, встречается ли она, так что вопрос может оказаться чисто символическим, но всё же заставляет его немного нервничать. Его последние отношения закончились плохо, но он считает, что они с Дженнифер хорошая пара. Крохотные шаги, но он намерен делать их. 

Поддавшись импульсу, он забегает в кондитерский магазин в паре кварталов от магазина Дженнифер и покупает небольшую красную коробку шоколадных конфет. Солёная карамель. Они оба любят её.

***

Когда Стайлз подходит к магазину, он замечает парня, слоняющегося поблизости, и сразу напрягается, прикидывая, насколько тот подозрителен, но затем видит у него в руке маленькую красную коробочку с блестящим бантом на крышке — в тот же самый момент, когда глаза парня находят розовую кондитерскую упаковку, которую держит Стайлз. Они обмениваются кривыми улыбками — Валентинов день, ты должен постараться как следует, каждый парень знает это — и тут из магазина выходит Дженнифер, закрывая за собой дверь.

Стайлз делает шаг ей навстречу — в то же время, как и тот парень делает шаг к ней, — и Стайлз думает: « _Минуточку…_ »

***

— Неловкая ситуация, — говорит Дженнифер, когда все они понимают, что происходит. Она нервно смеётся, пока Дерек, как идиот, стоит рядом с парнем с розовой коробкой. — Привет, Дерек, — говорит она. Затем смотрит на другого парня и продолжает. — Привет, Стайлз, — что это, чёрт возьми, за имя — Стайлз?

Стайлз осматривает Дерека, кивает и, к его удивлению, говорит:

— Приятно познакомиться.

— Вообще-то, нет, — отвечает Дерек. Он вновь смотрит на Дженнифер. — Итак, я полагаю, наши отношения не были эксклюзивными, — предполагает он.

Стайлз фыркает.

— На самом деле, я как раз собиралась поговорить об этом, — говорит Дженнифер, закусывая нижнюю губу, и Дерек чувствует короткую вспышку надежды. Затем Дженнифер смотрит на Стайлза и произносит. — С вами обоими. 

— Нууу, я думаю, это даже хорошо, в каком-то смысле, — бодро говорит Стайлз, а Дерек начинает задумываться, не больной ли этот парень на всю голову. — Сейчас, когда мы все здесь, ты можешь просто сказать, кого из нас двоих ты выбираешь, — он смотрит на Дерека и улыбается.

Это ужасно. Все ужасно. Дерек чувствует себя так, как будто его сейчас стошнит.

***

— Слушайте, вы оба мне очень нравитесь, — мягко говорит Дженнифер. — Мы здорово повеселились вместе, вы оба отличные парни, и секс был просто _восхитительным..._

Мгновение Стайлз гордится собой, а в следующий момент думает, что она собирается предложить тройничок. Он косится на Дерека и подлавливает его на том, что тот смотрит на него. Дерек отводит взгляд, и его щеки заливаются краской. Сто процентов, Дерек думает о том же самом.

Теоретически, Стайлз ничего не имеет против тройничков. Он никогда не делал этого, но Дерек привлекателен, и это еще мягко сказано. Стайлз согласился бы принять в этом участие, но если он хотел стать единственным для Дженнифер, это как-то нелогично. У Дерека начинает краснеть шея, он поднимает руку и трёт ее. Он наблюдает за Стайлзом краем глаза, Стайлз уверен в этом. Может быть, всего один тройничок не повредит. 

Стайлз возвращается к тому, что говорит Дженнифер.

— …я здорово проводила время в эти последние несколько недель и так счастлива, что мне удалось узнать вас обоих. Я хочу, чтобы вы знали…

Дженнифер резко замолкает, и в то же время Стайлз слышит, как позади него, около бордюра, паркуется автомобиль. Мотор выключается, дверца машины открывается и закрывается. Дженнифер словно забывает про них, глядя сквозь двух болванов с подарками, как будто они невидимы. Стайлз слышит шаги, лицо Дженнифер светлеет, и она улыбается так, как никогда не улыбалась ему. 

Стайлз оборачивается, чтобы увидеть, на что смотрит Дженнифер. Прямо к ним идет женщина. По-настоящему красивая женщина.

***

— Это не совсем то, чего я ожидал от сегодняшнего вечера, — произносит Стайлз без всякой необходимости, в то время как Дженнифер усаживается в машину с Кали и уезжает прочь, оставив Дерека и Стайлза стоять на тротуаре, отвергнутых. Очень мило, но решительно отвергнутых.

— Аналогично, — говорит Дерек. Под окном книжного магазина есть скамья, Дерек идет к ней и садится. Ему нужно время, чтобы прийти в себя после нескольких пережитых им мучительных минут. Дело даже не в том, что его бросили — дело в самой болезненной сцене, прямо на тротуаре, на публике. Это так стыдно. Так унизительно. Он по-прежнему чувствует себя так, как будто его вот-вот стошнит. 

— Эй, по крайней мере, теперь нам есть о чём рассказать, — говорит Стайлз. Он выглядит почти довольным, когда садится рядом с Дереком. Он всё ещё держит розовую коробку. – В том смысле, что со мной такого никогда не случалось раньше. А что насчет тебя?

— Однозначно, нет, — отвечает Дерек. Он далеко не так весел, как Стайлз. 

— Я не понимаю, что не так со мной и женщинами, — задумчиво произносит Стайлз, откинув голову назад и наблюдая за мотыльком, порхающим в свете уличного фонаря. — По непонятной причине мне везёт с ними гораздо меньше, чем с парнями. 

— Ага. Мне тоже, — признаётся Дерек. Когда Кейт порвала с ним, она бросила все его любимые книги в костер на заднем дворе. 

Стайлз опускает глаза и кидает на Дерека оценивающий взгляд. Может быть, в первую очередь его интересует, что увидела в нем Дженнифер. Он открывает коробочку и протягивает ее Дереку. — Кексик?

Дерек смотрит на лежащие в ней кексы, украшенные глазурью, но тут же отвлекается на пальцы Стайлза, на его большие руки, на косточку на внешней стороне запястья. Рукава его рубашки закатаны вверх, обнажая мышцы предплечья, и у него красивые плечи — квадратные, сильные.  
В это момент Дерек замечает, что у Стайлза кобура подмышкой. Он носит оружие. Живот Дерека делает легкий «бульк».

***

— О, — говорит Дерек, откусив от своего кекса. — Солёная карамель — моя любимая.

— Да? — спрашивает Стайлз, приятно удивленный. — Моя тоже, — ни один из них не упоминает о вкусах Дженнифер.

Они почти не разговаривают, пока едят кексы, наблюдая за тем, как люди проходят мимо них по тротуару. Стайлз как раз слизывает глазурь со своих пальцев, когда бросает взгляд на Дерека и замечает, что тот не сводит с него глаз. Его скулы просто произведение искусства.

Дерек прочищает горло и поднимает красную коробочку, по-прежнему покоящуюся у него на коленях.

— С таким же успехом можем съесть и это. — Он открывает коробку, внутри которой лежат четыре шоколадки. — Солёная карамель, — говорит он, усмехаясь и предлагая одну из них Стайлзу. Рукава его рубашки тесно обхватывают бицепсы, выдавая тот факт, что Дерек любит позаниматься в спортзале. 

Стайлз берёт одну из шоколадок, откусывает от нее и зажмуривается. Восхитительно. 

— Чем ты занимаешься? Я имею в виду, работу? — спрашивает Стайлз, пока жуёт.

— Я работаю в детской библиотеке, — отвечает Дерек, и тогда Стайлз наконец-то по-настоящему _смотрит_ на него, сквозь умопомрачительно привлекательное лицо и внушительные бицепсы. Он охватывает взглядом всего Дерека, от очков в строгой оправе до ремня сумки, пересекающего его грудь поверх трикотажного жилета. Дерек очаровательный ботан. Высокий, мускулистый, очень привлекательный ботан. 

— Эй, — говорит Стайлз, потому что — какого чёрта, этот вечер не может стать ещё более странным. — Я понимаю, что время выбрано супер-неудачное, но ты не хочешь выпить со мной кофе?

***

Стайлз _идеален._

***

Дерек _идеален._

***

Спустя год с небольшим Дженнифер и Кали получают приглашение на свадьбу. 


End file.
